


our choices seal our fates

by marshie_marshmallow



Series: the crimson flower blooms [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshie_marshmallow/pseuds/marshie_marshmallow
Summary: Ashe decides to follow an Emperor with lofty ideals and the promise of destroying the people who killed his family. The fact that he has to betray his homeland in the process... doesn't really bother him.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Marianne von Edmund, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & his siblings, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Series: the crimson flower blooms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549636
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	our choices seal our fates

**Author's Note:**

> this thing is ENTIRELY unedited. title is pulled from 'Broken Crown' by Mumford and Sons. i kinda just have an entire document with song lyrics to use as fic titles.

**Lone Moon, 1180**

Ashe didn't trust the Church of Seiros.

Thinking back on it, he supposed he'd had problems with the Church ever since Christophe's execution but he'd buried those feelings. Then Lonato had raised his rebellion and the distrust grew but was, again, buried. Then came that whole fiasco with the bishop of the Western Church. Killing the man had been... satisfying in some way but, at the same time, that was when he discovered that Christophe hadn't even been involved in the Tragedy of Duscur as he'd been accused of.

The Church had killed his brother and lied about the death, then killed his adoptive father on top of it.

Still, he'd been prepared to just have to accept it. It wasn't as if he could do anything about it, really. Lonato's ill-fated rebellion had proved that much. He'd simply have to continue burying those feelings, hiding his hatred lest he find himself meeting the same fate.

Then the Black Eagle house, which he'd transferred to some months prior along with a few other students, went to the Holy Tomb so their teacher could receive a divine revelation.

There were revelations, to be sure, but none of the _ divine _ sort. It all melded into a blur in his memory but he recalled, with clarity, Archbishop Rhea's true form and Byleth deciding to take the side of Edelgard, who was prepared to destroy the Church.

This wasn't Lonato gathering Castle Gaspard's small force of soldiers and a village militia. This was the Emperor of Adrestia declaring full-on _ war _, with the entire Imperial army behind her.

Suddenly, the feelings Ashe had been burying for four years burst to the surface. He was one of the first of the non-Adrestian students to sign on in the Imperial army. A hasty decision but the twenty-four hours leading up to that decision, from the moment they had stepped foot in the Holy Tomb, had been hasty and rushed. Regardless, he didn't regret adding his name to the roster of Imperial soldiers.

The Church of Seiros was not to be trusted. Ashe would, following Edelgard's lead, tear it down brick-by-brick. If the Kingdom stood in his way, he'd tear it down too.

* * *

The Imperial uniform felt strange. Ashe was used to the heavier clothes of Faerghus, even if he'd grown up in the southern regions where the weather was a lot milder. Or maybe it was just that he had suddenly discarded his Officer's Academy uniform in favor of one that he'd invade the monastery in.

“How are you feeling?” Petra asked. She wasn't dressed in Imperial colors, as she was officially a representative of Brigid.

“It's... different. I'm not sure red and black are my colors...”

“... But they are the official colors of the Imperial Army. Of course, they are your colors.”

“No, no. I just mean... I don't think they look very good on me. Obviously, it's part of the uniform and I can't change that but... it's not a color scheme I would choose for my regular clothes.”

“Oh. I have understanding.”

He looked at himself one last time in the mirror, then turned on his heel.

“It's almost lunchtime. Let's hurry if we don't want to be last in line.”

“Of course.”

The mess tent was noisy and full of people. The long tables laid out for the soldiers were filled and the two of them were looking for open seats when a cold hand landed on his shoulder.

“Lady Edelgard wishes for all of us to dine at her table,” Hubert said, seemingly ignoring how rigid Ashe had gone at his sudden appearance.

“If Lady Edelgard is wishing for us to be joining her, we should be going there immediately!” Petra declared, unfazed.

Ashe nodded numbly and followed him to where a table had been set out specifically for Edelgard and those she allowed to sit there. The Emperor was positioned at the head, with Professor Byleth to her left. Hubert sat down in the empty seat to her right. The remaining Black Eagles – or, rather, members of the Black Eagle Strike Force – were all sitting around the table as well, chatting amongst themselves.

Well, most of them were. Ingrid and Felix, the only other former Blue Lions besides himself, sat across from each other at the far end of the table and ate in silence. Marianne and Bernadetta, though generally quiet as usual, spoke up more than either of them.

Ashe took the empty seat to Felix's left, with Petra across from him. Felix spared him a glance, before turning back to his food.

“Hi, Felix,” Ashe said, trying not to sound too awkward.

“Hi,” was the curt reply.

“How's your day been?”

“Fine.”

“... Okay.”

Petra glanced between the three of them. “You are not wearing your army uniform,” she declared, gesturing to Ingrid.

Sure enough, Ingrid was still in her academy uniform. Ashe was so used to the sight that he hadn't even noticed.

“Um... no,” Ingrid said. “We were told we don't have to wear them until it's time to march, so... I mean, these are the only other clothes I have right now.”

“We didn't exactly think to pack travel bags for our trip to the Holy Tomb,” Felix added, “seeing as we had anticipated that we would still be in the monastery at the end of it.” He _ was _ wearing an Imperial uniform, the dark red clashing with his hair and making him look even more out-of-place than Ashe.

Or maybe it was just that Ashe was too used to seeing him in traditional Faerghus blue whenever he wasn't in uniform.

“I see. I also do not have many of my belongings with me. Hopefully, they are still in my dormitory so that I can reclaim them soon.”

She spoke with such finality as if it was guaranteed that they'd not only all survive the assault on Garreg Mach but_ win _.

Ingrid nodded, staring down at her plate. “Of course. I'm sure nobody's thought to clear out our rooms...”

Probably because they were busy preparing to be invaded. He wondered how the other students were handling it. Were they going to stay at the monastery and fight? Or would they run back to their nations? Were the other Blue Lions – the ones who hadn't transferred classes – trying to justify to themselves the disappearance of their friends from the monastery or did they know the truth already?

No. Best not to consider that.

He instead turned his attention to the other end of the table, where Caspar was in the middle of some ridiculous and long joke, rather than choose to sulk with his fellow traitors.

* * *

“There it is...” Dorothea said, staring up at the monastery. “We're really doing this.”

“It's too late to back out now,” Felix said. To his right, Ingrid had finally donned her Imperial Pegasus Knight uniform. Both were clutching the Heroes' Relics they had been entrusted with.

Ashe wondered if their soon-to-be-former houses would claim the Relics as stolen, despite the lance and shield having been entrusted to them by their respective fathers. Certainly, Count Galatea and Lord Rodrigue hadn't given them those Relics so that they could then turn them on the Kingdom.

He adjusted his grip on his bow. Everyone else was similarly fidgeting, as Byleth, Edelgard, and Hubert conversed at the head. Eventually, the trio broke apart and Edelgard turned to the rest of them.

“Today, Garreg Mach monastery will fall!” she declared, raising her axe. “The Church of Seiros will not be allowed to keep its corrupt hold over Fodlan any longer!”

A cheer went up from the soldiers.

“Black Eagle Strike Force! Move out!”

* * *

**Great Tree Moon, 1181**

Ashe was thankful that the Battle of Garreg Mach hadn't forced him to face his old schoolmates just yet, save for Flayn. It was an inevitability, to be sure – Claude and Dimitri wouldn't let their countries go down so easily – but it could be saved for another day. The students must have been defending other areas of the monastery.

They had, however, lost the Professor.

The Imperial Army was quick to claim dominion of the monastery, turning it into a military garrison.

Most former students returned to their original dormitories but others moved around. Felix moved his belongings from the second floor to the room next to Ashe's – it had belonged to one of the Golden Deer and yet he seemed unable to recall which one – citing its closer proximity to the training grounds and dining hall.

Ashe thought he just didn't want to stay so near to the rooms where Dimitri and Sylvain had slept.

Edelgard got into a hushed argument about the propriety involved in where the Emperor should sleep. She wanted to move back into her old dormitory but there were plenty of people insisting she should have private quarters. Perhaps the former Archbishop's room?

After quite a bit of argument, the Emperor's authority won out and she moved back into her school dorm, among plenty of people of lesser status. She also began organizing search parties for Byleth, certain that their beloved teacher wasn't dead.

* * *

“I'm worried about my brother and sister,” he said one day, in the Audience Chamber that had since been converted into the Emperor's private office.

Edelgard frowned. “I wasn't aware you had siblings.”

“I do. They're still in Kingdom territory and... I would like to get them out of there if possible. I don't want to risk them suffering for my choices. It was hard enough when Lonato...”

“You must understand that extracting them from enemy territory would be quite difficult,” Hubert said.

Ashe nodded. “I'm aware... If it's too difficult-”

“If we're going to retrieve them, now is the time to do it,” Edelgard interrupted. “While everyone is still regrouping and preparing forces, we may be able to sneak a force in and bring them back to Garreg Mach.”

“I can go along. I'm the one requesting it so-”

“No, I need you here.”

“For- For what?”

She smiled. “You'll see. Give us all the information you have on your siblings and their whereabouts. Hubert and I will see to it that they arrive at Garreg Mach, safe and sound.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don't worry. We'll get them to safety.”

He bowed, forcing her to remove the hand. “Thank you, Your Majesty. That's all I can ask.”

“I'll send for you later once the arrangements are made for your new position in the army. For now, you're dismissed.”

* * *

Ashe was confused when he saw Marianne carrying bags out of the dormitory. She had never indicated a desire to change rooms, so he couldn't understand what was going on.

“Marianne?” he asked, wordlessly taking one of the bags from her as he walked alongside her to the front gate. “Where are you going?”

“To Edmund territory. I'm to convince my adoptive father to side with the Empire. If the Empire can get the Alliance nobles on their side, it'll be easier to fold the Alliance back into the Empire.”

“I see. Do you think Margrave Edmund will be willing to ally himself with the Empire?”

“I'm sure he will. My adoptive father is a very shrewd man. If he thinks it's in his best interests to align with the Empire, he will.”

“Will you be returning after you're done?”

She shook her head. “I don't know. I hope so. I know that this_ is _ helping Edelgard since it'll all be easier with more noble houses on her side... but I would like to help her by fighting at her side. I want to be there alongside her when she changes the world.”

He nodded. “It's strange to think. We're really trying to overthrow... _ everything _, aren't we?”

A nod. “A world without Crests or nobility... I wonder if Edelgard can achieve such a thing.”

“Well, we won't know until we try, huh?”

Marianne smiled. “I very much like the sound of the world she's building. I want to see it someday.”

“We will. We'll all see that world come to life.”

He stood with her until her carriage arrived and all her belongings were loaded into it, then waved as it left.

A better world, free of Crests, nobility, and the thrice-damned Church of Seiros. It sounded so surreal and, yet, so enticing.

* * *

**Harpstring Moon, 1181**

Edelgard called Ashe to her office three days into the new moon. When he entered, he saw her sitting on one of the couches, with two familiar faces on the other one.

“Ashe!” Addison screams, standing up and throwing her arms around his torso so quickly that it sent her gray braids flying behind her. “The scary man said we had to come with him because you asked him to!”

“The scary- Oh, Hubert. Yeah, I did. We're going to be living here now.”

“Living... here?” Evan asked, standing up as well to follow his sister. Tiny as he already was, the oversized cloak on his shoulders seemed to be eating him. “Why?”

“Because...”

“Because your brother has decided to become a soldier of the Empire,” Edelgard said. “The Empire and the Kingdom will soon be at war with each other, so I agreed to help him bring you here.”

“But- But we're from the Kingdom...”

Ashe bit his lip. “Yes but... the Kingdom is protecting the Church of Seiros. The Church of Seiros is bad. That's why Lonato tried to fight them and why I have to fight them, too.”

“Lonato died, though!” Addison protested, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. “If you're gonna fight the Church, are you gonna die too?”

“No, I won't let him,” Edelgard said. “Lonato died because his army was too small to fight the Church. This is different, though. We have the full power of the Empire behind us.”

“Right,” Ashe agreed. “The Imperial Army is big enough to take on the Church. I'm not going to die on you.” He turned to Edelgard. “Where will they be staying?”

“There are plenty of open spaces in the squire's quarters. Alternatively, we could try to find you a house in the town if you don't want them living in the garrison itself. Though, the Immaculate One's attack left a good portion of the town... well, it's not in the best condition.”

“I'm not sure I want them in the town.”

“Well then. We'll find them some nice rooms in the squire's quarters. I will say, though, that you two are gonna have to help out around here.”

“Help out?” Evan asked, scooting closer to Ashe who instinctively wrapped one arm around him and the other around Addison.

“Oh, it won't be anything huge. Help keep the garrison clean... help keep the weapons and armor in good condition... that sort of thing. There'll be plenty of time for you to spend on your own or with your brother.” She stood up from the couch. “I have business to attend to. I'll see to it that rooms are found for these two and that they're made aware of where your room is. Feel free to stay in here to catch up. Just don't be late for dinner.”

“Of course.” Ashe unhooked his arms from around siblings and bowed. “Thank you for this, Your Majesty.”

She shook her head. “I understand the importance of family. If anything, I'm upset you hadn't brought this to my attention sooner.”

“I'm sorry. Everything was so hectic with-”

She held up a hand. “No point dwelling on it now. You have the rest of the day off from duties to spend it with these two but I expect you back to work tomorrow.”

He nodded. “I'll be there.”

* * *

**Garland Moon, 1181**

“These soldiers will be serving under your command.”

Ashe looked at the men and women gathered in the knight's hall, then back to Hubert. “Why me?”

“Because they're snipers, like you,” was the dry response. “You commanded a battalion of archers from the Church of Seiros under the Professor's supervision, did you not?”

“Well, yes but-”

“Then this should not be much different, besides the fact that these soldiers are loyal to the Empire.”

“Alright. Why the sudden decision to assign me my own battalion, though?”

“Did you think you'd be staying at the monastery forever? A soldier's job is to fight, is it not?”

He took a breath. “You're sending me out.”

“We would have done so earlier, but Lady Edelgard decided to let you stay here until the situation with your family was settled.”

“I understand. I'm prepared to do my duty to the Empire.”

“And to destroy the Church of Seiros?”

He sighed but remained silent.

“I'm well aware that your reasons for joining this army were rather personal but it's of no consequence to me whether you are here out of loyalty to the Empire or hatred for the Church. Either one puts us on the same side.”

Ashe nodded. “Right. I guess it doesn't matter.”

“I'll allow you to get acquainted with your subordinates. You'll be contacted later with the date on which you are to set out.”

As Hubert left, Ashe let out a deep breath. The past few months had been strange, almost as if the war wasn't _ really _ happening. Now it was time to do what he had signed on for.

“Long live the Empire,” he muttered under his breath as he turned towards the soldiers that were awaiting his command.

* * *

The cathedral was in an awful state of disrepair and a good number of the religious icons had been removed. Perhaps it was hypocritical of him to be praying when he wanted nothing more than to dismantle the Church entirely but he felt he had to. After all, Lonato had been nothing but devout even as he raised his lance against the Archbishop.

That was why Ashe was here, in fact. The one-year anniversary of Lonato's death.

In some ways, it still didn't feel real. Without having ever set foot in Gaspard territory since the death, it was easy to forget that his adoptive father wasn't awaiting his return. That he was now a soldier of the Empire – an enemy of the Kingdom – rather than a student of the Officer's Academy.

Addison and Evan were behind him, sitting on one of the pews. They were both quiet, as Ashe had reminded them of exactly what day it was. Were they praying too? Perhaps it didn't matter, he thought as he clasped his hands together.

He was to set out the next day, with Ingrid and Leonie accompanying him. Edelgard had anticipated that it would take several weeks before they returned. Thus, Ashe prayed for his own safety along with prayers for Lonato's soul.

It wouldn't do to leave Addie and Evan behind after he'd promised them that he'd survive the war.

He was so deep in prayer that he didn't notice Petra's approach until he finished and turned around.

“Bah!” he shouted, realizing she was mere inches from his face. “Don't do that!”

She stepped back. “Ah. I did not mean to startle you. Please take my apologies.”

“No, it's fine. What are you doing here?”

“I was being told that you were here. I was also being told that you are leaving tomorrow?”

“Yeah. A soldier isn't much good if he doesn't go out and fight, right?”

“I wished to be speaking to you before you left. I will be leaving soon, too. I must be returning to Brigid so we can be formally negotiating an alliance.”

“How long do you reckon you'll be gone?”

She shook her head. “I am not knowing. A few moons, maybe. I will be trying to be back before winter.”

“I see.” He put a hand to his chin. “I'll probably be back by Horsebow Moon at the latest, so it'll be a while then before _ you _ get back.”

“I... will be missing you greatly while I am in Brigid.”

He felt his face flush. “Missing... me?”

She nodded. “Yes. You and Edelgard and Dorothea and Bernie and Ferdinand and-”

“I think I get the point. I'll... miss you, too. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again.”

“Ashe!” Addie interrupted, running up to his side. “You didn't say you had a girlfriend!”

“I don't- What!?” His face was either bright red or completely pale. He was in too much shock to tell whether all his blood had flowed into his cheeks or out of them.

Petra was also blushing. “I am not being his- Are you thinking that we are in a romantic relationship?”

“Aren't you?” Addie asked, tilting her head.

“I am being- I am Ashe's friend.”

“Yeah,” he echoed. “We're just friends. Petra and I were just saying our goodbyes because we both have to go do. Army stuff. We're not gonna see each other for a while.”

“Oh.” Addie pouted. “When are you gonna get a girlfriend?”

“Or a boyfriend?” Evan added.

“Or a boyfriend!”

“I'm not- I'm too busy to think about dating right now! If you're just gonna bother us then- then, scram!”

Addie grabbed Evan's wrist and ran off giggling, leaving the now very-flushed looked pair of friends standing in the cathedral to finish saying their goodbyes.

* * *

**Verdant Rain Moon, 1181**

“By the Saints...” Ashe muttered as he rolled his non-injured shoulder. “I'm so glad to be back.”

The mission had been exhausting. For all that the Officer's Academy had adjusted them to the actual _ combat _ part of battle, the long marches and uncomfortable sleeping arrangements were still new.

The trio had agreed that Leonie would report to the commanding officers, as Ashe needed to get his shoulder checked at the infirmary and Ingrid had decided to accompany him.

“If you can't adjust to this, how do you plan to handle the rest of the war?” Ingrid asked. She seemed lighter-hearted than she had in past moons. Perhaps because their mission had taken them east rather than west.

“Which one of us nearly had their arm taken off? I can complain a bit.”

“Ingrid!” Felix's voice interrupted them and the two looked up to see him standing in the doorway to the infirmary. “I was told you came here immediately after getting back. What happened?”

“I'm _ fine _, Felix. It's Ashe that got himself hurt.” She gestured to the sling he was wearing.

“Hi,” he said, waving the good arm.

“Oh.” The look of concern on Felix's face dropped. “That's. Good. I mean, not that you got hurt but-”

“But that Ingrid didn't. Yeah, I get it.”

“Don't be rude, Felix,” Ingrid said, crossing her arms.

“Ingrid.” Ashe put a hand on her forearm. “It's fine.”

It was no secret to him that he was significantly less important to them than they were to each other. They may have all turned against Faerghus but Ashe was a commoner who hadn't had much to lose. Ingrid and Felix, meanwhile, had left behind their nobility, their families, and some of their oldest friends to join the Empire. All they had left from their former lives were each other.

“Still, he shouldn't just brush aside _ your _ injuries,” Ingrid replied.

“I'm not!” Felix protested. “I was just worried that something had happened to _ you _. I won't have you dying on me, Ingrid. We said from the beginning that we were in this together.”

“Do we need to be having this conversation _ here _ ? _ Now _?”

Felix threw up his hands. “Well, since you're _ obviously _ fine and Ashe isn't on his deathbed, I'll leave.”

“Wait, Felix-” Ingrid said but he was already out the door. She glanced at Ashe, who waved a hand as a silent go-ahead, before chasing after him.

Not long after, Ashe was cleared to return to his room. Without being in any immediate danger of dying, there was no reason for him to take up valuable infirmary space. Outside the dormitories, near the sauna, he spotted a familiar face kneeling to stroke one of the stray cats.

“Marianne?” he asked, approaching. “Is that you?”

She scooped the cat up in her arms and stood up straight. “Hello, Ashe. It's good to see you again.”

“I'm glad you're back! Why... are you back?”

“I managed to convince my adoptive father that it was in his best interest to join the pro-Imperial faction of the Alliance. Then he sent me back to the monastery as a show of goodwill towards the Empire since it would be difficult for him to provide any kind of physical aid at the moment.”

“So you're representing House Edmund, then?”

She nodded, scratching the cat behind the ears as it purred. “What happened to you?”

“Oh. Skirmish on the front lines went a little badly. It'll heal fine but I'm not going back out in the field for a bit.” He reached out and scratched under the cat's chin. “So are you here for good now?”

“I'm here until-” she paused, then bit her lip. “Yes. I'm here for good. How've things been here?”

“Well, I can't tell you much of what's happened here in recent weeks but I can tell you what I know. And how my mission went.”

She smiled. “I'd like to hear it.”

* * *

**Wyvern Moon, 1181**

On the seventeenth day of the Wyvern Moon – Ashe's eighteenth birthday – he was given the day off from duties to spend however he liked. As such, he shed his army uniform in favor of casual clothes, counted out coins from his savings, and took Addie and Evan to the town. Along the way, they picked up Marianne, Felix, Ingrid, and Bernadetta. The wistful look on Edelgard's face as they passed her in the entrance hall told him that she'd have liked to join them as well and he was sure that Caspar, had he not been out on a mission, would have tagged along, too.

Though it was still largely in disrepair and was quite a bit emptier than it had once been – a large number of its residents having fled at the invasion – it was busy enough for their purposes. A fair number of restaurants and shops were open and that was all they needed.

“This is nice,” Ingrid said, pouring a ladleful of the huge pot of stew sitting in the center of their table into her bowl.

Felix made a noncommittal noise of what may have been an agreement from around a mouthful of bread.

“It's good stew,” Bernadetta said quietly. Unlike most of them, she was present more because she had somehow found herself following Felix along than because of any connection to Ashe.

“I was referring more to the opportunity to sit around and have a nice meal together that _ isn't _ in the dining hall but, yes, this is a very good stew.”

“You really get to spend the _ whole _ day with us?” Addie asked Ashe for what must have been the fourteenth time. “Cause you've had to go do soldier stuff in the middle of hanging out before.”

“Yes, Addie,” he answered as he dipped a piece of bread in his stew. “Her Majesty was very specific that I have the _ whole _ day off, specifically because of you two.”

“It's nice that she was willing to do that,” Marianne said. “I suppose she's doing that for all soldiers who have family living around here?”

“Right. If they've got family back_ in _ the Empire or something, it's a different matter but living here at the garrison? One day of them not working isn't gonna kill anyone.”

“Unless something horrible happens,” Felix added drily.

“Nothing's gonna happen,” Ingrid said, glaring at him. “Ashe is just going to spend a nice day with his family before going back to work tomorrow.”

“Come to think of it, Ingrid,” Bernadetta said, “when's _ your _ birthday?”

“Fourth of Guardian Moon but you don't need to worry about that.”

“Yeah, I do. If I'd had enough time, I would have made something for Ashe today but I didn't even know.”

“That's not necessary-” Ashe started and got interrupted by a crash as Evan leaned his chair too far back and fell over.

The sudden interruption caused Marianne to burst into laughter, which resulted in the whole table quickly becoming noisy chaos.

It was easily the best day Ashe had in months.

* * *

**Ethereal Moon, 1181**

It was the month of what would have been the ball, the White Heron Cup, and the anniversary of the monastery's completion. Four years out from the Black Eagles' promise to meet again at the millennium festival. Dorothea had jokingly suggested holding a dance contest for the army to celebrate the occasion.

Ashe was returning from a patrol of the grounds around the Sealed Forest when he noticed a caravan of foreign soldiers being greeted by Edelgard. Standing at the head of the soldiers was Petra, who he could identify even from such a distance while standing behind her. Those must be Brigid soldiers, then. The alliance was official, though it had taken longer than anticipated.

He wanted to run up and greet Petra immediately but that would have been a gross breach of etiquette. Instead, he quietly slipped back into the monastery and went to give his patrol report.

It wasn't until dinner time when he saw Petra again. She was sitting with Dorothea, laughing as the two caught each other up on what they'd been doing for the past several months.

He wasn't going to get between them but Petra spotted him as he searched for another empty spot. “Ashe! Come here!”

Obligingly, he sat down across from the two girls. “Hello, Petra. I'm glad you're back.”

She nodded. “I had been hoping it would be taking less time but my grandfather needed time to gather soldiers. We did not bring many, though.”

“Well, Brigid mostly doesn't have anything to do with this war. The alliance is mostly to strengthen ties with the Empire, isn't it? It's not like Her Majesty doesn't have plenty of soldiers under her command already.”

Petra nodded. “It was also... difficult to find soldiers willing to fight for the Empire. But! We are ready to be helping Edelgard and fighting alongside her!”

“Petra was just talking about what she was doing while in Brigid, besides negotiating the alliance,” Dorothea said.

“Yes! I had the opportunity to be swimming in the ocean again!”

“That's great!” Ashe said. “If you don't mind repeating yourself, I'd like to hear what you've been doing lately.”

“I am not minding. But you must also be telling me what you have been doing.”

“Oh, I'm not sure it's worth talking about-”

“I would love to be hearing it anyway.”

He blushed. “Well... if you insist.”

* * *

**Lone Moon, 1181**

It had been one year. One year of war. One year since the monastery was claimed by the Imperial Army. One year since Ashe, Felix, and Ingrid turned their backs on their homeland. One year since the Professor disappeared.

It seemed Duke Riegan had succumbed to illness at some point, leaving the nineteen-year-old Claude to become the leader of the Alliance. Meanwhile, there was word that Dimitri had been crowned king of Faerghus, despite not having reached twenty yet. The situation had forced the Kingdom to break their own traditions and hold his coronation almost a full year before he came of age.

“How do you think our families have been handling things?” Ingrid asked suddenly as the trio stood on the Star Terrace one evening. “Do you think they've disowned us yet?”

Felix grunted, clearly unwilling to answer.

Ashe felt guilty once again for intruding into their personal relationship. His betrayal wasn't like theirs. He didn't carry the same burdens.

“My old man must hate me right now,” Felix finally said, shrugging. “Not like it matters in the end. Given the choice between the boar or me, it was always going to be the boar. Unless I'm dying for Faerghus, I'm no good as a son to him.”

“I'm sure that's not true, Felix,” Ingrid replied. “Lord Rodrigue loves- loved you.”

“Did he? He seemed to care more about a dead king than he did about me. It's not like it matters, though. I'm not going back there ever again. I'm making my own way in life, free of whatever expectations he had for me. If the old man stands in my way, I'll take him down like any other enemy.”

“You can't mean that,” Ashe said. “He's still your father.”

“He's a fool is what he is. There's no love lost between us.”

Ashe wasn't sure he bought that and, from the look on her face, neither did Ingrid. Still, pushing the issue wasn't going to make Felix admit anything, so they silently agreed to drop it.

“There's been no response from my father, even after the letters I've sent,” Ingrid said instead. “And I hear House Galatea has sworn fealty to His High- to Dimitri. I knew, really, that my father would never take the Empire's side but I had hoped...”

“We always knew the Kingdom would take the Church's side in this, though, didn't we?” Ashe replied. “It's official title is the _ Holy _ Kingdom for a reason, after all.”

Ingrid played with the skirt of her uniform. “Yes, but I had hoped... This world that Her Majesty is building might be enough to convince him. And I told him everything I knew about- about the Church and what Lady Rhea really is and yet-”

“Just leave it, Ingrid,” Felix interrupted. “They've made their choices. We've made ours.”

“I... suppose you're right.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “It just. Sometimes still doesn't feel real, you know? We can't ever go back to Faerghus, can we?”

“Not unless you want to die. The only thing waiting for us back there is the executioner's axe.”

Ashe sighed. “You don't have to be so blunt about it.”

“Look, my point is that we gain nothing but misery thinking about what might have happened or what could happen. All we can do is keep walking down the path we've chosen.”

“Right,” Ingrid said, staring up at the moon. “This is the path we've chosen. No point in looking back.”

The trio settled into an uncomfortable silence and simply stared up at the night sky until the time came to break apart and return to their rooms.

* * *

**Wyvern Moon, 1182**

“Tell me about your lessons.”

Ashe was nineteen years old and had once again been given his birthday off. Ingrid and Bernadetta were off on a mission, apparently subduing bandits that were taking advantage of the chaos of war to wreak havoc. Caspar, however, _ was _present and had dragged Linhardt along into town.

“Professor Hanneman said I have a talent for magic!” Addie said excitedly. As one of the children living and helping in the garrison, she and Evan were given free education by the former professors and whoever else wanted to pitch in. “He's gonna help me learn!”

“That's wonderful!” Marianne said. She was more bright and cheerful by the day. Her hair was much neater, too, than it had once been. She wore the colors of House Edmund rather than an Imperial uniform, which suited her much better in Ashe's eyes.

“I'm not very good at magic myself,” Ashe said. “It's nice to hear that you are.”

“I am having no skill with magic either,” Petra said. “Though that is being in part because Fodlan magic and Brigid magic are... different.”

“What about you, Evan?”

Evan shrugged. “I like the history lessons. But they're... different. From what we were always taught growing up.”

“That's because the Church was hiding stuff!” Caspar said.

“I guess. It's just weird, y'know? Learning that everything we knew was a lie.”

“Well, the Church is no stranger to lying,” Ashe muttered angrily.

“And that is why we are fighting,” Petra finished, putting a hand over his. “The Church will not be controlling Fodlan when we are done.”

Ashe blushed at the unexpected contact. “Right. But... let's not talk about the war right now?”

“Of course. What would you like to be discussing?”

Linhardt chose this moment to snore loudly, having fallen asleep at the table. Addie burst out laughing.

“Hey, Linhardt! You can't sleep during a birthday party!” Caspar said, shaking his friend's shoulder lightly.

Linhardt's response was to try to smack Caspar's hand away without lifting his head at all.

“_ Honestly _...” Felix muttered.

“This is nice,” Marianne said, hiding a smile behind her hand.

“Yeah...” Ashe agreed. “Really nice."

* * *

**Lone Moon, 1182**

It had been two years.

Ingrid had long since stopped sending desperate letters to her family, begging them to _ please _ consider aligning themselves with Edelgard. Instead, she stopped contacting them entirely, as they clearly had no intention of acknowledging their traitorous daughter. She had thrown herself into her duty to the Empire, seeking to destroy the Church after the horrors she now knew them to have been responsible for. She mourned her inability to go home but had yet to be sent to confront Kingdom soldiers.

Felix, too, had thrown himself entirely into his work as an Imperial soldier. He still didn't seem to care for whatever his father or former friends were up to. Any attempts at questioning him about the fact that he had betrayed the Kingdom were quickly shut down, regardless of who had started it.

After listening to Edelgard give a speech to the soldiers, almost nothing of which Ashe could remember, the trio of traitors somehow found themselves cross-legged on the floor of his room with alcohol.

“I heard you two will be going west next month,” Ingrid said cautiously, glass sitting on the floor in front of her. She had cut off her long braid with a dagger a while ago. The initial mess had been so choppy and ridiculous-looking that Dorothea had broken into laughter before offering to fix it.

“Yep,” Felix replied, before taking a swig straight from one of the bottles rather than using the glass he'd been given. He had taken out his hair tie and let it fall loose around his shoulders.

“This will be the first time any of us go west, huh?”

“Yeah...” Ashe answered. “It was bound to happen eventually.”

They all knew, of course, what 'going west' meant. There was only one country to the west, after all.

“I doubt we'll find anyone we know on the border,” Felix added. “It's too risky a place to send nobles, after all.”

“Not everyone in our class was a noble.”

“That _ wasn't _ our class. We were Black Eagles. Anyway, you know Dedue's gonna be wherever the boar is and Mercedes isn't exactly the type to join the Kingdom army.”

“Please...” Ingrid said. “I don't want to think about fighting people we used to know.”

“Well, you're gonna have to. Attack them from behind if you're so worried about recognizing their faces but you have to accept that we're gonna be fighting people we know. Or do you think the boar will just _ surrender _ the Kingdom?”

“Why are you always like this?”

“Can we not fight?” Ashe says. “Let's just- Let's talk about something else.”

Ingrid took a deep breath. “Right. Um... How are your siblings doing?”

“Oh, they're doing great! Addie's picking up magic quickly. She's also become penpals with General Randolph's sister since they're about the same age. Evan is... well, he's good with the weapon maintenance. It's just, you know, when actually _ doing _ combat training...”

“Not everyone is cut out for this life.”

“Right. Once this war is over, we'll be able to go find somewhere else to live. He won't have to stay here.”

“Do you have any idea _ where _you'll go when the war is over?”

He shrugged. “It's hard to think about right now. I suppose we'll move into Empire territory? Right now, I'm just trying to make sure I _ survive _ the war.”

“Yeah... I don't know what I'll do, either. It's like... I had two ideas about how my life would happen. Either I would become a knight of the Kingdom... or I would be married off to someone for the sake of House Galatea. But now... neither of those are going to happen. I kind of don't know what to do with my life now.”

“The war's going nowhere fast,” Felix said. “There's time.”

“And what about you, Felix? Have you given any thought to what will happen after the war?”

He shrugged. “Not like it matters. I'll have all the options in the world once this is over. No noble expectations, no _ knightly values _... Nothing to chain me to one path in life.”

“I... suppose not,” Ashe said.

“Oh! I know what we can talk about!” Ingrid said. “So I was with Dorothea and Bernie in town earlier...”

Ashe was concerned about Felix's lack of regard for his situation in life but didn't want to push. He simply remained quiet as Ingrid launched into her story about some of the village children, a cat, and Bernadetta falling into a pond. Felix, for his part, seemed to be at least half-listening as he kept drinking.

* * *

**Garland Moon, 1183**

Felix's way of fighting was more intense than Ashe recalled from their Academy days. This was the first time they had fought together since the war started and it seemed that time had changed them both. The swordsman had a wild look in his eyes and no care about the lives he was taking, even though they were those of former countrymen.

There had been those, among their enemies, that had recognized the Aegis Shield for what it was and called him traitor. The treacherous son of House Fraldarius, claiming the lives of those he was supposed to protect. By comparison, Ashe had gone almost entirely unnoticed beyond the Imperial colors that marked him an enemy to the Kingdom. Nobody recognized him.

They were backed up by Marianne and Ferdinand. Though Marianne had once preferred to stay back and play a supportive role, she now took to the front lines in full armor atop a horse, keeping pace with the paladin and leaving the two footsoldiers and their subordinates behind to clean up stragglers and would-be ambushers.

Now, though, the quartet returned to the monastery. Marianne and Ferdinand oversaw the return of the mounts to the stables, while Ashe gave their reports. Felix had run off as soon as he'd been cleared to go.

Once he was done with giving reports and greeting his siblings, who were overjoyed to see him as always, Ashe made his way to the cathedral and collapsed on one of the pews.

There were worshippers there once again. Once the world was convinced that it was simply a war on the corrupt Church, rather than on the faith of Sothis, more people were willing to pray openly. Ashe, being a member of the Black Eagle Strike Force, knew that Edelgard considered the goddess to be fake but she had been convinced to hold her war against the Church alone and continue to allow private worship.

Ashe himself was here for one reason and one reason alone.

“How has it been three years already...?” he muttered.

There had been about three years between when he was adopted by Lonato and Christophe's death, then another four before Lonato's. Seven years since Christophe died. Three years since Lonato did. The amount of time he'd spent with them would quickly become a small fraction of his total lifespan and yet it had so clearly defined his life and choices.

He wouldn't be here without Lonato after all. It was Lonato that had sent him to the Academy. It was Byleth's kindness in the wake of the man's death that led to his class transfer. It was anger over the death that fueled him to join Edelgard's army.

And here he was now, rising in the ranks of the Imperial Army. Considered one of the top snipers in the garrison despite his insistence that he was nothing special. How strange to think of it all. He'd been born to common restaurant owners of the Kingdom, after all. It was quite the life he'd led.

He sat there for most of the afternoon and only got up when the bell rang out for dinner time. After eating, he retired to his quarters, still exhausted from his mission.

How much longer, he wondered, would the war go?

* * *

**Red Wolf Moon, 1183**

Marianne was twenty-one years old. With her hair neater and the dark circles gone, she looked positively radiant. That Ashe had once compared her to a ghost was almost funny now.

She was praying in the cathedral when Ashe approached her. Once she heard his footsteps, she looked up and smiled at him.

“Hello, Ashe,” she said as she lowered her hands to her sides.

“Hi, Marianne.” He glanced around them. “I'm surprised you're choosing to spend your birthday in here.”

“I like it in the cathedral... even if it's not quite so beautiful as it once was.”

“We certainly did quite a bit of damage to the monastery... And other places take priority for the rebuilding efforts than the one that represents precisely what we're trying to destroy.”

Marianne glanced up at what was left of the stained-glass windows. “Do you believe Edelgard is right? I mean, not that there's something wrong with the Church. I'm aware of that much. I mean that... _ everything _ the Church taught was a lie.”

“Huh. I don't know. I'll be honest, I'm more interested in the Church's established crimes than thinking about whether or not the goddess herself is a sham... but the professor got their power from _ somewhere _ on that day, didn't they?”

“I... suppose you're right. It's just... I rely on her, you know? Thinking that there's someone there... watching over us all... It's hard to put it into words.”

“I know what you mean but, hey, as long as Her Majesty doesn't ban worship outright, it's fine, isn't it? I mean, the Church _ has _ to go.”

“Yes. I doubt Edelgard would ban worship of the goddess... Regardless of what the Church as an institution has done, people's own, private faith has no bearing on Fodlan.”

Ashe nodded, chewing on his lip. “All that aside... I was going to see if you wanted to have tea or something? You know, to celebrate?”

“Oh!” She gave a little laugh, which sounded to him like a crystal bell. “Yes, please. I would like that.”

“Let's go then!” He awkwardly held out a hand. “If... you're done praying, that is.”

“I am.” She took his hand and allowed herself to be led out of the cathedral, smiling the whole time.

* * *

**Horsebow Moon, 1184**

Petra turned twenty. As the princess of Brigid, it was a fair bit bigger of an affair than any of Ashe's birthdays. Edelgard herself, who spent most of her days ruling in Enbarr, was in attendance along with everyone out of the Black Eagle Strike Force who was still at the monastery.

Partway through, Petra grabbed his hand and led him out of one the side doors, saying she wanted to talk to him alone. He obliged and the two of them found a quiet place for themselves in the Goddess Tower.

“That was quite the commotion,” Ashe said, sitting down on the floor.

Petra stretched her arms before joining him. “Yes. When Dorothea said she wished to be throwing me a party, I was not expecting it to be so... big.”

“Well, I imagine it's at least partly an excuse to lift everyone's spirits. We've not been making a whole lot of progress on the war front, after all. We needed _ something _ to boost morale.”

“That is true. However, I would have been happy doing what we do for your birthdays.”

“What, go into town and eat at a restaurant?”

“Yes. It's always great fun when we go out.”

“I imagine certain members of our group would have been more comfortable with it. Felix and Bernadetta, for example. Did you notice them sitting off in the corner together?”

“Yes. At least they seemed to enjoy each other's company, even if they were not enjoying everyone else's.”

“Do you think something is going on between those two?”

Petra shook her head. “I am not knowing. Felix is not speaking to me much except when we are sparring. And Bernie is not discussing romance with me.”

“Yeah... Felix is like that. Not many people get to know him all that well.”

“And you? Are you knowing him well?”

Ashe thought back to their days at the Academy together. Blunt and rude as he could be, Felix had been disciplined and he had cared for his friends. Then he thought of the manic swordsman he had seen killing enemy soldiers with no remorse. How Felix only ever seemed to willingly spend time with Bernadetta and Ingrid, save for the times when Leonie and Dorothea dragged him into sparring sessions.

“You know, Petra... I'm really not sure. I don't think I've ever really known him at all, honestly.”

“I see. What about others? Who _ are _ you knowing well?”

He rubbed his chin. “Well, I'm pretty good friends with Marianne and Caspar... And I know Ingrid pretty well... We used to get excited over old Faerghus legends together. We'd fantasize about becoming knights... though, that's not an option anymore.”

“Why is it not being an option?”

“Adrestia doesn't have _ knights _ the way that Faerghus does and, well, I can't exactly become a knight of Faerghus.”

“I am sure Edelgard would be making you a knight if you want.”

“It wouldn't be the same. Adrestia doesn't have a formal _ order of knights _. I've pretty much given up on that dream.”

“Hm. I am liking the stories you have told me about knights. I am thinking... you should not be giving up on that dream just yet.”

“What's that supposed to mean-”

Petra put a finger over his lips and smiled. “There will be time to be talking about it later.”

He slowly moved her hand away from his face. “Why can't we talk about it now?”

“Because we have a war to be fighting now. We can be talking about it after we win the war.”

She stood up and reached her hand out to help him up too. “We should be going back to the others. I am sure Dorothea is not happy about me escaping my own party.”

“Probably not. Let's go back, then.”

* * *

**Wyvern Moon, 1185**

It was his twenty-second birthday. The war had been raging for four and a half years.

Addie was happy to talk to him and his friends about her magic lessons and the time she spent with Fleche von Bergliez, who had come to the monastery to work as her brother's assistant, when they had free time. At fifteen years old, she had spent about a third of her life knowing nothing but war and the monastery. She likely didn't even recall Lonato all that well, let alone Christophe.

Evan was eighteen and it seemed unlikely that he was ever going to get taller, having now been outmatched by his little sister. He was still uncomfortable living in a military garrison or being trained in combat. Instead, he'd gotten work as the blacksmith's apprentice and was apparently rather good at it.

“You remember the promise we made the night before the ball?” Ingrid asked, breaking Ashe out of his thoughts.

“I am remembering. We were swearing to be meeting back at the monastery for the millennium festival,” Petra said.

“Right... That's the Ethereal Moon of this year.”

“You actually expect anything to happen?” Felix asked, bored-sounding.

“Edelgard will probably make everyone meet up,” Bernadetta said. “It might be nice... I don't think everyone's gotten to get together as one over the past five years. There've always been people who were busy, well, fighting the war.”

Ashe expected a snarky come-back but Felix just shrugged. “I suppose.”

“I heard from my folks that Edelgard is coming back to the monastery soon,” Caspar said. “Since the war's in a deadlock and all. Maybe it's because of the promise.”

“_ Or _ it's because the war's in a deadlock,” Felix said.

“I mean... It can be both, can't it?”

“Knowing Edelgard, it's probably both,” Linhardt said. “I doubt it's a coincidence that she chose to return to the monastery around the same time that we were supposed to all meet again.”

“It'll be nice to see everyone again, at least,” Marianne said. “Though I wonder if we really can make any changes on the war front. After we took the monastery, everything just sort of slowed to a crawl...”

“The Empire does control some of the western lands in the Kingdom now,” Caspar said, “though we'd have to take Arianrhod to get any kind of major foothold.”

“How difficult is it to be taking this Arianrhod?” Petra asked.

“It's the sturdiest fortress in Faerghus,” Felix said. “It won't be easy at all or we would have launched an attack sometime in the last five years.”

“I imagine Edelgard will try attacking the Alliance first,” Ingrid said. “It's clear that the Kingdom is the bigger threat, as they've allied with the Knights of Seiros, so... If we can take the Alliance, we'll be able to attack the Kingdom from both the south _ and _ the east...”

Petra's brow furrowed. “Are you alright with fighting against your land of home?”

“I'm... fine. We don't know for certain what Edelgard plans to do yet, anyway. There's no point worrying about it.”

“You're right that it would probably be easier to attack the Alliance first...” Marianne said. “Even though House Edmund is in the pro-Imperial faction, I do feel strange thinking about the idea. We'd probably have to fight Claude, wouldn't we?”

“Seeing as he's the head of the roundtable and the leader of the anti-Imperial faction... probably,” Linhardt said.

“Still, the in-fighting in the Alliance means there'll be less of a unified front against us,” Ashe said. “I'm sure all the noble houses that aren't firmly against the Empire yet will take our side if we can get our foot in the door there.”

“So then what _ are _ you doing?” Addie asked. “Are you gonna fight the Alliance?”

“I don't know. Maybe. We'll have to wait until Her Majesty arrives to find out what her plans are.”

“Our conversation is going in circles,” Felix said.

“What do _ you _ want to talk about, then?” Ingrid asked.

He didn't have an answer to that. Linhardt did, though, as he took the opportunity to start talking about his research. Everyone just resumed eating and nodding along to what little any of them could understand.

Hey, at least he was happy.

* * *

**Ethereal Moon, 1185**

The professor was back.

Ashe didn't know how but, on the day that the Black Eagles were to meet again, Byleth had appeared at the monastery and demanded to see Edelgard. Maybe it was a sign from some entity, signaling the return of the Black Eagle Strike Force.

Pinning all their hopes on one person was ridiculous but there was no denying that it seemed to be fate.

Now they were making preparations to take the Great Bridge of Myrddin and begin an official invasion into Alliance territory. Leonie had even dragged Alois, who had left the Church to look for Byleth, back to Garreg Mach to join them. It was strange to think that even a former Knight of Seiros – an _ actual _ Knight of Seiros, as Shamir had always been a mercenary at heart – would be taking part in their war.

Byleth, despite having just _ woken up _, apparently, from a five-year nap, had quickly taken back command of the Strike Force. They reorganized weapons, reassigned battalions, and got everyone's updates on the past five years.

They also got introduced to Addie and Evan, who were excited to meet the famous Professor Byleth that Ashe had once talked about in his letters.

For the first time in a while, Ashe was excited about the prospects for the war. He said as much to Ingrid while helping her load up carts with supplies.

“That's true,” she replied. “It's hard to think of it all as just coincidence. I mean, maybe it is and this won't actually help break the deadlock. Or maybe it would have broken it regardless of whether or not the Professor returned... but...”

“But it feels like it's gotta be fate,” he finished.

“Yes.”

Marianne chose that moment to approach, Felix behind her. “I think we'll need more horse feed than- Am I interrupting?”

“No, Ashe and I were just talking about the Professor's miraculous return.”

She smiled. “Yes, it's wonderful to have Professor Byleth back.”

“Feels almost preordained, doesn't it?” Ashe said.

Felix scoffed at the notion but Marianne looked thoughtful. “Oh, undoubtedly. Still... the idea of going up against the Alliance makes me nervous. I want the Empire to win, of course, but I know some of my old classmates are opposing it... House Riegan, obviously, but House Goneril is anti-Imperial too. Claude and Hilda were always so nice to me...”

Ingrid set a hand on her shoulder. “It's hard, I know. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'll probably be coming face-to-face with- with Dimitri. And Sylvain. Maybe even my family, though House Galatea has never had much to offer in the way of military...”

“There's no point dwelling on it,” Felix said. “We've all made our choices. We have to be prepared to keep going down this path, no matter what.”

She nodded, then turned to Marianne. “What was that about the horse feed?”

“Oh! I'm fairly certain we don't have enough.”

“Let's double-check then.”

The two ran off to check those supplies, leaving Felix and Ashe alone.

“And how do you feel about it?” Ashe asked.

“About what?” Felix replied.

“The Professor's return.”

He shrugged. “Maybe I'll finally be able to beat them in a sparring match.”

“That's it?”

“It's none of your concern. I need to go help with the weapons stores.”

As he walked away, Ashe's face dropped. Felix's behavior was concerning but it seemed there was nothing he could do to help in that regard.

* * *

**Pegasus Moon, 1185**

The Alliance had fallen.

Claude had survived but vanished to parts unknown. Without him, the Alliance could no longer put up a resistance and easily capitulated to the Empire. All-in-all, there was as little death and bloodshed as they could get away with, mostly by Claude's own design. Hilda of House Goneril had lost an arm in the process but Marianne, despite technically being her enemy, had ensured she would at least survive.

They even gained new allies, as Lysithea of House Ordelia changed allegiance and swore herself to Edelgard. That, too, had been Claude's idea. It seemed like the man had accounted for _ everything _.

Well, he probably hadn't accounted for Hilda suddenly being entirely left-handed but Ashe was fairly certain nobody could have _ predicted _ that.

The former Alliance territory was organized and pulled into the Empire with the help of House Gloucester, who had led the pro-Empire faction, and House Edmund. Count Bergliez and General Ladislava were stationed in the territory to ensure it all went smoothly. Meanwhile, the Black Eagle Strike Force returned to the garrison.

The time had come to focus their efforts on the Kingdom. Ingrid seemed upset at the fact, while Felix brushed off any attempts to discuss it. Ashe, meanwhile, had been prepared for this from the very beginning.

The Church needed to be destroyed. Faerghus stood in the way of that so, therefore, the Kingdom had to be destroyed too. Any loyalty he had once held towards the Kingdom had long since dissolved.

Their preparations were interrupted by the Knights of Seiros leading a surprise attack on the monastery. General Randolph died in the ensuing chaos. Flayn and Seteth had been among those leading the charge, looking bizarrely unchanged in five years, but Byleth had seemingly convinced them to retreat and leave the war entirely.

Once the injured were taken to the infirmary for treatment and the dead gathered to be either sent back to their families, if that was an option, or buried at the monastery, if it wasn't, Ashe sat down on the porch outside his dormitory. Addie had run off to find Fleche after hearing of Randolph's death, while Evan shut himself in his quarters out of fear.

That had been his siblings' first _ real _ encounter with the Church's true face, he supposed. At least now they knew for certain how horrible an institution it was.

“May I be joining you?”

He looked up to see Petra standing over him. Her hair was wet, indicating she had either gone swimming or taken a bath. Either way, it had probably been because of the blood.

“Sure,” he said.

She sat down next to him, swinging her legs over the side. “How are you feeling?”

“Um... not good.” He rolled his shoulders and leaned back on his hands. “That was a brutal fight.”

“Yes... It took far too much to get the Church to be retreating.”

“I guess they must have hoped the battle with the Alliance had weakened us enough that they could take us down now.”

“It was not weakening us. This battle has only been making our position stronger.”

“Still, the leaders of the Church pulled back. Catherine, Rhea... we still have to deal with them. They're in Faerghus, so we'll have to be fighting both Kingdom and Church troops at the same time.”

“That is true. I am having confidence that we will be winning, though. With the Alliance being under our control, the Kingdom's position is not as good as it was being. We will be winning the war soon.”

“And then you'll be going back to Brigid, I suppose?”

She nodded. “I will be glad to be returning to my land of home... but I will be visiting Fodlan. So it will not be the last we are seeing of each other.”

“I hope not.”

“And you? Have you been deciding what you will be doing when the war ends?”

He shook his head. “I don't know. I've thought about staying in the Imperial army but I'm just not sure. I think Addie's going to find a mage's school to enroll in. Probably nothing so prestigious as the School of Sorcerery but _ something _. Evan... I think he's planning to stick around with the blacksmith he's apprenticed to. The two of them won't be needing me anymore, so I don't have to worry about that...”

“I believe I have this before, that time in the cathedral but... I would be loving for you to be returning to Brigid with me.”

“And establish an order of knights there? Yeah, you said as much.”

“And I still very much want it.” She leaned in close enough that Ashe could feel her breath on his face.

“You know... I think I would like that, too,” he replied as he felt his face grow warm. “Petra... maybe this is a weird time to be saying this but I-”

She put a finger over his lips, then slowly shifted the hand to cup his cheek. “There is being no time for that in war. Tell me again when it's over.”

He put his own hand over hers and leaned into it. “Right. When the war is over, I'll tell you. You have to promise you'll still be okay at the end of it, though.”

She laughed. “You must be promising that, too, Ashe. You will not be able to tell me, otherwise.”

“Right. Let's both make it through the last stretch, together. And then we'll have all the time in the world for the two of us to tell each other anything.”

“It is a promise.”

* * *

**Lone Moon, 1185**

It surprised Ashe, sometimes, that the advice box was still in use. Or, rather, it was _ back _ in use now that Byleth had returned to them. It seemed they simply enjoyed giving out advice, whether this was a church or a military base.

The note posted on the board today – anonymous as usual but Ashe knew Felix's handwriting when he saw it – was something about the writer having once struck their father and having regrets.

Oh.

He knew that the upcoming mission was a surprise attack on Arianrhod, being someone who Edelgard had judged as 'able to keep a secret.' He also knew Felix was aware of this fact. They were also both aware that Arianrhod was being defended by none other than Lord Rodrigue.

Maybe the former Fraldarius wasn't as prepared for the consequences of his actions as he'd thought.

Byleth had given a quick, curt reply to not worry about the past. Under the circumstances, Ashe supposed it was the best advice they could give. There was no point dwelling on such things when Felix had made his choices a long time ago.

Still, Ashe's feet carried him to the training hall, where the swordsman would undoubtedly be. Outside of mealtimes, it was rare to see him _ not _ spending every waking moment training.

Sure enough, there was Felix, viciously attacking a dummy. Ingrid was also there, watching him from the sidelines. Perhaps she had seen the note, too? Or maybe she hadn't and had just come here anyway given the situation.

“Ingrid?” Ashe said, quietly so as not to be overheard. “I, uh, came to check on Felix.”

She looked at him, her expression melancholy. “He's not willing to talk.”

“Not at all?”

She shook her head. “He'll snap at anyone who tries. Believe me.”

“Oh.”

“I'm worried about him, Ashe. This entire war, I've always thought 'at least I still have Felix' but... I'm afraid I'm losing him too. You've seen the way he fights.”

“Yeah, I have. It terrifies me.”

She sighed. “You don't have to be here. I mean, let's be honest, if he won't listen to me then he sure as hell won't listen to you.”

“I can help-”

She gave him one of _ those _ looks, the kind that said 'can you _ really _?' “Just leave it be, Ashe. There's no need for you to involve yourself in this. If nothing else, I'll at least make sure he eats.”

He took a deep breath. “I... suppose you're right.”

His heart and feet felt heavy as he left. He could only hope that this downward spiral Felix seemed to be in would end with the war.

* * *

Arianrhod was huge. Ashe had memories of visiting the Fortress City before, as Lonato had taken him a few times. There was quite a difference, though, between the days when it was a bustling city full of people going about their business and when it was a fortress defending the border. On those visits, it had simply been the capital of Rowe territory. Now, it was the Silver Maiden.

Hubert was leading a small team to take the eastern gate. Edelgard and Byleth were leading the rest in an attack on the main, southern gate.

There were huge... dolls defending the city alongside the Kingdom soldiers. At first, Ashe was reminded of the dolls that Rhea had summoned to defend Garreg Mach but these felt _ different _. They stood, imposingly, in the center of the city, able to be seen over the roofs of the houses.

Between the Strike Force and the dolls, though, were Kingdom soldiers and the one commanding them was Lord Rodrigue. Ashe was too distracted sniping off enemy soldiers to see what precisely had happened. All he knew was that he heard Ingrid shout, turned around, and there was Felix, standing over his father's body with a sword coated in blood.

Linhardt rushed over to see to Felix, who had taken a fair bit of damage from Rodrigue's magic, while Marianne stopped her horse beside Ashe.

“Did he just...?”

She nodded. “He did... but we don't have time to stall. We have to keep moving.”

As they moved on, ready to cut through more of the Kingdom soldiers, Ashe spared a glance at Felix's face. The look in his eyes, as Linhardt healed his wounds, was somehow manic and empty of emotion at the same time.

It was terrifying.

* * *

**Great Tree Moon, 1186**

The time had come for the final battle. The Kingdom army met their forces at the Tailtean Plains. Between the King and the Emperor, only one would walk away alive. The Imperial Army had a clear advantage but there was a saying about cornered rats for a reason.

Still, Ashe never expected them to turn their own soldiers into Demonic Beasts.

“Is that you, Ashe?” Mercedes asked as the Imperial Army approached. She looked as kind and motherly as ever, despite wearing mud and blood like any other soldier. “It's been such a long time...”

“Mercedes...” he said. “It has been.”

“How terrible that we should meet like this. Friends fighting each other... Why would you follow an emperor who would start a war like this?”

“The Church of Seiros killed my family, Mercedes, and so many others. Too many lives have been stolen because of it. It doesn't matter who stands in my way. I won't stop until it's been destroyed.”

“Ashe...”

“I'll give you two options, Mercedes. Either you can leave the battlefield. Run away and I'll make sure no one pursues you. Or, if you insist on getting in my way-” he raised his bow “- then I'll have to kill you.”

Her face was determined, matching his resolve with her own, as her hand alit with magic.

So she wouldn't retreat.

So be it.

As she dropped to the ground, he numbly thought that she deserved a softer ending than this. She should have died of old age, peacefully, in her sleep, and surrounded by loved ones. Not a terrible death on the battlefield, with the arrow of a former friend in her neck.

Why couldn't she have done the sensible thing and run?

He barely noticed Marianne rushing in to heal the wounds he had taken from her spell, being so focused on the body. It wasn't until a harsh cry broke his reverie that he looked up, seeing a towering beast unlike any other on the field.

“What _ is _ that?” he yelled as he ran to catch up with the others.

“_ That _...” Leonie said, “Is Dedue.”

* * *

The battle was over. Dimitri was dead and the Church soldiers had retreated to Fhirdiad. All there was to do now would be to ensure the destruction of the Church.

“I can't believe it...” Ingrid said as she dried down her pegasus. “Demonic Beasts! Those were their own soldiers and they-!”

“They must have been truly desperate,” Ashe said. “I find it difficult to believe Dimitri would have ordered this, though.”

“It doesn't matter.” She looked angry. “Sylvain was there, you know. The eastern portion of the plains where I went. Do you know what he thought of the soldiers becoming Demonic Beasts? He _ approved _ of it! His own brother had been turned into one of those beasts, once! I bet if he had seen Miklan transform, he would have...” She trailed off, before stomping her foot and changing topics. “ _ Where _ is Felix?”

“He is with Bernadetta,” Petra said as she approached.

“Oh. Hi, Petra,” Ingrid said, clearly trying to compose herself. “Thanks. I was worried he was still, you know, back there. Um... did you need something?”

“I am here to be telling you that we must be moving. Edelgard wishes for us to pursue the Church.”

“Right.” She moved to fold the towel she had been using to dry off her pegasus. “Just a little bit more.”

“The war's almost over...” Ashe stared up at the sky above them. The clouds were giving way. “Just a little further.”

“Yes,” Petra agreed. “They can not be running forever.”

* * *

Fhirdiad was in flames.

So this was the Church's last trick? Killing themselves and innocent civilians along with the Imperial Army? Ashe was disgusted. He may have turned his back on Faerghus but for the country to have their loyalty, even loyalty to something so horrible, repaid with _ this _?

It was horrific.

The horses had to be left outside, so their cavalry was forced to fight on foot. It was probably faster that way anyway. The air was thick with smoke, making it difficult to breathe, and every step burned his feet. Only Ingrid and her pegasus knights were having an easy time of it, being able to fly above the flames.

Edelgard and Byleth were shouting orders as they led a group straight up to the Immaculate One. To the east, Hubert led another group to face Catherine. Ashe would be lying if he said he wouldn't like to be in that group but accepted being in Edelgard's force.

Standing in _ their _ way was Sir Gilbert, Annette, and Cyril.

“Why, Ashe?” Annette screamed, holding her Relic hammer as though she would swing it at him on a moment's notice. “Why would you take their side?”

“_ Why? _ Why are _ you _ letting the Church burn down the city?” He kept an arrow pointed straight at her. “Between this and the Demonic Beasts, I'm starting to think the Kingdom doesn't care about lives anymore so long as they win!”

“We're _ defending _ our _ country! _”

“What is there left to defend? Dimitri is dead! You've lost! Just give it up and get out of my way so I can kill that _ beast! _”

Annette didn't deign to respond, only lifting Crusher higher and charging at him.

As her body dropped and fell into the flames, Ashe didn't stop to look at it as he had with Mercedes. He had to get to the damn dragon and kill it. Edelgard was already charging ahead, while Byleth was meeting Cyril's axe with their own sword.

He could see Hubert leading the other half of the Strike Force up the eastern stairs. Shamir was carrying Thunderbrand.

Cyril fell, too, and Ashe blankly thought that he was far too young to be dying on a battlefield.

“Everyone, converge on the Immaculate One!” Edelgard shouted. “It can't take all of us! Let's end this _ now! _”

Finally.

* * *

**Garland Moon, 1186**

It had been just over a month since the war's end.

The Church was gone, the Immaculate One was dead, and Byleth had somehow lost their divine power. All that was left now was to restore order and build Edelgard's new world from the ashes of the old one.

“I'll write to you all the time!” Addie said excitedly as she helped Ashe pack his things. Fleche had offered to let her come to Bergliez territory and she was going to study sorcery under some of the best mages around.

“You'll write to us too, of course,” Evan added. Compared to his sister, he was going to be living a much simpler life as a blacksmith's apprentice. Still, an apprenticeship guaranteed he'd be taken care of and taught skills to go into the business himself one day.

“Of course,” Ashe said, closing his trunk and locking it. “I'll tell you all about life in Brigid. I'm sure you'll be able to come to visit at some point, too.”

“I've heard it's really hot in Brigid,” Addie said.

“So it is.” He picked up one end of the trunk and let Evan grab the other hand. Addie carried the remaining miscellaneous bags. Everything else was already waiting for the carriage.

“I bet all your clothes will be too heavy.”

“I'm sure that, if they are, Petra will find me some new ones.”

“How much of the language do you know?”

“Not nearly enough but sometimes the best way to learn to swim is by jumping straight into deep water.”

They came to a halt by the gate and set the luggage down with the rest. Petra was already overseeing the loading of everything into carts, with Edelgard beside her. As she spotted him out of the corner of her eye, she waved him over.

“I must admit, I'm a little disappointed that you won't stay in the Empire,” Edelgard said as he approached. “If it's knighthood you wanted, I could have seen to that. I'm doing so for Ingrid.”

He shook his head. “It's not just knighthood, Your Majesty. I made a promise to Petra.”

“Of course. It was a jest.”

Ashe wasn't sure he believed her.

“We will be leaving once the carts are filled,” Petra said. “I am having excitement for returning to Brigid.”

“Of course you are.”

“I'm excited, too, honestly,” he added. “I think after the past five years, I need to get away from Fodlan for a while...”

Edelgard nodded. “A shame but I'm sure you'll be of great use to Petra.”

“He will be,” Petra interrupted.

One of the Brigid soldiers approached, signaling that everything had been loaded, Ashe's luggage included.

“I suppose it's time for you to be leaving,” Edelgard said as she extended a hand.

Petra ignored the hand and moved in to wrap her arms around Edelgard's waist, very slightly lifting the now-flushed Emperor off the ground in a bear hug. “We will be seeing each other again, Edelgard.”

“P-Petra! Please... not in public...” Petra obliged and released Edelgard. Flustered, Edelgard smoothed her skirts out and straightened her shoulders. “You should be going now. You have a long journey back to Brigid.”

Ashe turned to Addie and Evan, who immediately both wrapped their arms around him.

“Write us a letter as soon as you get there,” Addie said. “I wanna hear all about Brigid looks like.”

“Right, right,” he said.

“Bye, Ashe...” Evan muttered. “Maybe once I've finished my apprenticeship, I'll come set up shop in Brigid with you.”

“Wouldn't that be nice?”

The two of them let go. “You need to go now,” Addie finished. “Petra's already getting in the carriage.”

He nodded. “You two take care of yourselves.”

Then, out of some ridiculous impulse, he kissed them both on the forehead while they protested that they were grown-ups, before turning around and walking to the carriage.

As the door closed and the carriage began to roll down the path, away from Garreg Mach, he watched the shrinking forms of his siblings and Edelgard. Once they were out of sight, Petra laid her hand over his.

“Let us be going home,” she said with a smile.

He laced his fingers with hers and returned the smile with a blush. “Yes. Let's go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> just so y'all know, getting that felix advice box note during the arianrhod chapter has actually happened to me. twice.


End file.
